Few opportunities exist in the Mid-South for students to gain first-hand experience of clinical and basic research in pediatric cancer. The proposed program in professional oncology education, to be conducted in a large, multidisciplinary pediatric cancer research and treatment center, is designed to meet that need. It will provide medical and allied health students with short rotations in one of the clinical or basic science disciplines emphasized at St. Jude Hospital. Educational methods will vary, depending on the subject matter coverd and tutorial preferences of the instructors, but will uniformly include exposure to laboratory techniques and clinical procedures, literature and medical records review, attendance at institutional conferences, and experience in use of the scientific method. Students will be given ample time to interact with staff members in disciplines outside their planned rotation. Our goal is to stimulate interest in careers in cancer research and cancer patient management. Similar elective rotations that emphasize participation in clinical care of cancer patients will be offered to pediatric residents whose programs do not provide adequate exposure to oncology. To assist practicing physicians, nurses and other health-care professionals in staying abreast of the rapid pace of cancer research and shifts in required technology, we propose to sponsor annual symposia that provide updates on the center's most recent research findings and advances in cancer care for children. We intend to assess the effectiveness of both education programs. Instructors will grade the participation of students, who in turn will submit evaluations of the instruction they received. These assessments will be used by the Coordinator of Clinical Education to make any needed adjustments in the student's planned activities. Attendees at symposia will be asked to complete questionnaires on their reactions to the conferences. In the absence of research breakthroughs, the best chance to decrease the morbidity and mortality of cancer will come from improved education leading to prevention and earlier detection.